


A Long Time Coming

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aomine and Kagami have become good friends after the winter cup, they started playing one-on-one together every weekend and end up at Kagami's house, and they started developing crushes on each other. However, one day Kagami's father calls and tells him that he must return to america to study business to take over his company in Japan. After 10 year, Kagami returns and he's the CEO of his dad's company's branch in Tokyo. The first thing he does is meeting and confessing to Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> had to cut down all the sad ideas my brain started giving me because I was about to make myself cry  
> so if you still cry my apologies but I tried to keep as little angst as possible :c
> 
> thanks for the prompt!

Aomine and Kagami started seeing a lot of each other after the Winter Cup. First just for one-on-one games on the weekends, then for after-game burgers, until eventually the two were hanging out at each other’s houses almost every day. To those who weren’t around to see the progression of their relationship, it seemed awfully quick, but to the two boys in question, it was the most natural friendship they had ever had, even with their constant arguing and competitiveness.

Things between them weren’t completely platonic, whoever. Over time, lingering gazes went from simply appreciating the other’s form and basketball prowess to betraying fantasies about searing touches and sensual embraces. They were both constantly touchy and affectionate with each other, Aomine perhaps the most of the two, cuddling up to Kagami every time he slept over in the other’s bed (the guest room remained unused, forgotten). Their biggest smiles were always reserved for each other, and though they were oblivious to the mutual nature of their crush, their more perceptive friends were not, but stayed respectfully silent.

By their last year of high school, the two were being scouted by university basketball teams left, right and center. They essentially had their pick at the best teams in the area, and through an unspoken understanding, Aomine and Kagami were already trying to narrow down the choices to schools with programs they would both be interested in.

But all it took was one phone call from America to bring their happy dreams crashing down. Breaking the news to Aomine was the most difficult thing Kagami had ever done.

“You’re… leaving for America,” repeated Aomine, his voice flat and emotionless.

“Yeah, to study business. My father wants me to be ready to take over the Tokyo branch of the company when I’m older, and the school I’m going to is the only one whose program fully covers both American and Japanese economy and business, or at least to my father’s satisfaction,” Kagami explained with a defeated sigh.

“But… aren’t there any programs like that here?” Aomine asked, almost pleadingly.

“Truth is, I think… I think this is my father’s way of saying he misses me. He’s already sent in my application, and he even… he even sent the basketball coach recordings from some of my games. I’m going to go, Aomine.”

“I’m, I just…” Aomine started, at a loss for words. He and Kagami both shared harrowed, blank looks, and if the two spent the evening crying in each other’s arms, they didn’t breathe a word of it to anyone else.

Everything sort of lost its luster after that for the both of them. Aomine eventually accepted a full sports scholarship to the same university as Satsuki, feeling like he still needed at least one friend by his side and unable to resist the promised position on the starting lineup of their basketball team. But the full excitement was lost for him, and he tiredly followed Satsuki around as they shopped for things to furnish their near-campus apartment. He and Kagami stopped playing one-on-one, instead just sitting around Kagami’s apartment eating food and playing video games. It was easier than facing each other on the court or talking about their emotions.

For Kagami, it didn’t take much time to pack up the few belongings in the apartment that he wanted to bring with him to America. By then half of the clothes in his drawers were Aomine’s, and he felt like the blue-haired boy would forgive him for taking some with him. His video games he was giving to Aomine and Satsuki for their apartment since he still had a console back at his father’s house, which luckily was only a 30-minute bus ride from the university.

Eventually there was nothing left to pack and no time left for sitting around, the two still not speaking the thoughts that weighed heavily on their hearts. Kagami left, their goodbye at the airport kept short due to the crowd of friends who also wanted a hug from the redhead. Aomine and Satsuki went home to their new apartment, the pink-haired girl excited to start school and Aomine quiet and withdrawn, his thoughts and heart far away on a plane to America.

~~~

It had been ten years since he’d stepped foot in Japan. It felt good to hear the bustle and noise of Tokyo after all this time, and Kagami regretted not having enough free time to visit sooner.

Not that he was visiting, no—he was here to stay for good, taking over as the CEO of the Japanese branch of his father’s company. At 27 years old, he was definitely making headlines in the business world. Though he’d polished up his speech and calmed his quick temper, for the most part Kagami was the same person as he’d always been: kind-hearted, passionate, driven, and still a big eater.

He’d arranged with Tetsu to get picked up from the airport, but a flight delay and scheduling conflicts meant that his old friend was unable to come. Though he’d dreaded the potential awkwardness of it, Kagami had bitten the bullet and called Aomine to come, less because he needed a ride and more to have a familiar face waiting for him.

His luggage trailing behind him, Kagami briskly walked through the airport, heart leaping in his chest when he spotted that dark-blue hair and handsome, tanned face greeting him with a smile. As if by instinct the two wrapped each other into a crushing hug when they met, Kagami breathing in the scent that meant one word for him: home.

“I love you,” Kagami said breathlessly as they parted, but the confused look on Aomine’s face saved him from feeling embarrassed at the sudden confession.

“You’re the one who spent ten years in America, Bakagami. I still don’t know a word of English.”

“Aha, sorry! I said I’ve missed you,” Kagami said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and thanking whoever was out there that he’d been saved. Aomine broke out into a grin.

“I’ve missed you too, idiot! Now come on, let’s get some food, I’m starving!”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day!”

~~~

They went to Maji’s for old-times’ sake, the two scarfing down burgers in between bits of conversation, Kagami glossing over his studies and time at his father’s company to question Aomine about his own studies and how all their friends were now doing.

“Satsuki’s all right, Tetsu’s all right… you know they’re gonna throw a party for you, you can just hear all about their boring lives straight from the source when you see them.”

“Fine fine, but what about you?”

“School went ok, the basketball was the best part of it really. I did a health science degree and a few of my classmates were competitive swimmers, so I starting hitting the pool with them a couple of times a week to keep in shape for basketball, and because it’s better than sweating your balls off running around a track in the middle of summer,” Aomine explained with a laugh. “After graduation I joined an adult’s league for basketball—a few of the others from high school play there too, actually. I also went through the official levels for swimming and lifeguard certification, and now it’s my full-time job. Beaches during the summer, indoor pools during the winter. It’s great: I get paid to sit around checking out hot people in bathing suits all year long.”

The two shared a laugh.

“Yeah, that really suits you, Aomine,” Kagami said, smiling. The two finally finished their meal and cleared their table before leaving, deciding to take a walk to the park by Aomine’s apartment.

“So what’s in store for you now, CEO-san?” teased Aomine, bumping their shoulders together as they walked.

“Just a lot of internal structure overhaul, gotta see what works and what doesn’t and start to make some changes,” Kagami sighed. “It’ll be a long first few months, but after that things should hopefully settle down into a routine.”

“Sounds like a lot of work… You do get paid quite a bit though, right?” Aomine asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Kagami replied, grinning. “The position comes with a lot of perks too, like a big property with a nice house and a couple of fancy cars.” Aomine whistled.

“You’ll have to let me borrow them, man. Hey, you still gonna let me come over and eat all your food, right? Or do you not cook anymore?”

“Of course I still cook, and you’re welcome to come anytime.” Kagami laughed at a sudden thought. “Your entire apartment could probably fit in one of the guest suites; that place is huge, and I’ve only just seen pictures of the inside.”

“Shit man, I should almost just move in. Who needs an apartment when your best friend owns a house the size of Tokyo?” Aomine said with a laugh, but there was a look in his eye that told Kagami he was serious about his suggestion, and it tugged at something deep within the redhead.

“You know, the place does have an indoor pool… it would be great having a lifeguard around 24/7, don’t you think?” Kagami said, nervous smile betraying his emotions. Aomine whooped and threw an arm around the redhead, pulling him in close enough to bump their foreheads together.

“Fuck yes, this is gonna be awesome! You need to help me pack up my shit though, ok? Satsuki keeps taking me shopping for clothes and stuff I don’t need, saying—”

Kagami listened to Aomine’s excited ramblings the entire way back to the blue-haired man’s apartment, a fond smile on his lips. He had almost stopped paying attention to Aomine’s words when the tanned man suddenly stopped and turned around, deep blue eyes capturing Kagami’s gaze.

“Oh, and about what you said earlier…” Aomine started cryptically.

“Hmmm?” Kagami asked.

Quick as a flash Aomine moved in close, eyes still locked on Kagami’s as he brought a hand to caress the redhead’s cheek while he ducked down and placed a soft, warm kiss on his lips.

“I love you too,” Aomine said breathlessly in English, and it was so endearing Kagami felt himself tearing up rather than laughing at the blue-haired man’s terrible pronunciation.

He let out a sigh as Aomine wiped his tears; indeed, he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine how hot lifeguard!Aomine must be, shirtless in a tight bathing suit on the beach...  
> daaamn, Kagami is a lucky one haha XD
> 
> my tumblr: [ shooponthemoon ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
